


Birthday Gifts, Shooting Stars, and Wedding Vows

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Actor RPF, Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna finally gets the courage to tell Brit how she feels. So, on her favorite girls birthday she flies to her and she leaves Brit a special gift. This is the before the during and the after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts, Shooting Stars, and Wedding Vows

It was her birthday. Yea it was a saturday, so she should be out partying not lying on her couch. Her and her good friends had gone out last night because a few of them couldn't make it today. They had had a fun time but Brittany, who had just come to a realization about one of her close friends, felt like something, or someone, was missing. Anna Kendrick. Just thinking her name but a small smile on the blonde's face. Anna Kendrick. Anna Kendrick lit up Brittany's life. She was funny, and sweet, and gorgeous, and amazing and Brittany missed her. Anna was busy and so was she. That's the price of being an actress she guesses. So now, at about three in the afternoon Brittany sat on her couch watching a rom-com and thinking about the girl she finally realized she had feelings for. 

Meanwhile. 

Anna stepped off the plane into the terminal and walked through the airport with a grin on her face. She collected her bags and took a scheduled car to the house of her favorite blonde. She re-arranged the basket sitting next to her. A few minutes of fidgeting later and she retied the bow on the top. The driver, an older man, smiled at her nervous antics. 

"Is that for a special someone?"

"Yea" Anna laughed. 

"Well, watch you got in there?" He asked curiously. 

"I've got a little brown teddy bear. A book that I think she'll really like, a bunch of her favorite candy. I also have some perfume and now I have to finish the card. I've decorated it I just need to write something. I'm not the best with words and I'm still debating if I tell her how I really feel or not…" She trailed off. 

"Hun, I may not know you but I can tell you really like this girl. If you are going to all this trouble to fly in for her birthday and give her a huge gift then tell her how you feel. You'll regret it if you don't. You always have time. If she's the one for you then you'll get her in the end, it's true, but the longer you wait the less time you'll have with her. Go for it."

Anna smiled and grabbed a pen out of her purse and started writing. 

As she pulled up to Brittany's house in the car she quickly read the note to the driver. He smiled at her told her it was beautiful and wished her good luck. Anna walked nervously up to Brittany's door and held her breath. She ran up to the doorbell, rang it and then sprinted to the car where the driver sped off. 

Brittany heard the doorbell and went to the door. There was a beautiful basket. 

She opened the wrapping and inspected her gifts. A adorable brown teddy bear with a heart in his hands, a book. She opened it up and the inscription said. I thought you might be done with 50 Shades of Grey by now so I thought you may need a new book to read. Also a bunch of her favorite candies and some wonderful smelling perfume. 

She then spied the beautiful card. It had drawings all over it, obviously drawn by the giver of the gift. She opened the card and read the words and smiled. At the very end of the note it said this; P.S.Meet me at McCormicks at 8:00. If you have other plans text me and we'll reschedule but if you don't want to, or if this note freaked you out and you don't feel the same way, please come and we'll talk it out. I really hope to see you there. Love, Anna K. 

Did this mean what she thought it meant? She looked at her watch 6:00. She hopped in the shower. Fixed her hair, put on a nice dress and put on some of her new perfume and headed out. 

She made it to McCormicks right at 8:00 and saw her favorite brunette standing waiting for her. Anna looked amazing. Brittany's mind raced with the words of the note. 

Dinner was amazing, they giggled, they flirted, they shared intense gazes and, when Anna decided to walk Brittany home, which was only three blocks away, Brittany couldn't remember a better birthday. 

They were on Brittany's doorstep in the cool night air when Brittany asked Anna if she wanted to come in. 

They changed into more comfortable clothes. Anna borrowed a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt from Brittany and they grabbed some tea and went to the porch in Britt's backyard and sat staring at the stars. Anna got up off the swing and went and laid down in the grass. Britt, grinning, walked into the house grabbed a blanket and joined Anna on the ground throwing the blanket on both of them.

As they laid under the stars wrapped in their heavy blankets dispute the cool March air they were both very warm. Anna and Brittany made eye contact and the note flitted through both of their heads. 

They snuggled into each other and continued to watch the stars. Just as Anna leaned into Brittany's ear to say something a shooting star came flashing above the two girls. Anna, changing her words at the last second said "Make a wish".

Brittany looked over at Anna for a few seconds, and just before that shooting star started to fade Brittany, with a surge of confidence, leaned over to Anna and smiled before kissing the older girl softly on the lips.The kiss stayed passionate, and sweet. All the pent up feelings of longing and love poured into the kiss. When they broke apart and put their foreheads together they grinned.

"Did your wish come true?" Anna asked cheekily

"All of them did. Both my birthday wish, which was to see you, and my shooting star wish" Brittany grinned. She looked back up and Anna admired the stars that reflected into Brittany's gorgeous blue eyes. Brittany looked back at Anna and smiled. Anna leaned back in and kissed her again. 

This was the start of one of those life-long beautiful relationships. The ones that, when the people in it have a fight, their love grows stronger. The ones that inspire others to get married or tell that special person their feelings. The ones that change peoples view on gay relationships. The ones that last a lifetime and beyond. 

On their wedding day Anna was walked down the isle by her father and Brittany was walked down to meet her bride by her father also. Family and friends filled the church and as Brittany and Anna turned to face the man that would marry them Anna grinned. She had found the driver and asked him to marry them, to which he agreed to in tears. He had lost his own wife a few years back and said that he knew she was looking down on him with a smile on her face because she knew that he had helped two people feel the love and joy that he had when he was with his wife. 

During their vows Brittany took a small piece of paper from her maid of honor and, before reading what was on it said this;

"On my birthday in 2013 I got the best gift I could have ever wished for. I went to dinner with this wonderful woman and the next day I got to call her my girlfriend. She tells me that this man, who is marrying us today, gave her the courage to do so and to him I am forever grateful. But without her courage and beautiful words I may have never got this opportunity. I may have not ended up in this beautiful place today standing across from my wife-to-be and that would be a tragedy. So I'd like to read you this note. It's the card that Anna put on my birthday gift that year. 

Dear Brittany, 

Happy Birthday! I hope you have an amazing day and I hope you like your surprise. I don't think I'd have the courage to say any of this in person so I'm gonna write it here. You are amazing. In every sense of the word. Not only does your optimism and positivity amaze me but so does your never-ending insight and your drive to do the right thing. You inspire me, and so many other people. You make me want to be a better person, and, though it may sound cheesy, I think you have succeeded in making me a better person whether you meant to or not. You are the sparkle in my eye, you are the light in my life. You are the person who makes me everything I am and keeps me going through the roughest moments and makes me cherish the good times. You are the person I want to be with, and I know I'm going out on a limb here, but I really hope you agree. You are the best person I've ever known and….I hope all your birthday wishes come true. 

Anna. 

Now, I'd like to reply to Anna today, and if you'll indulge me, I'll try to keep it short since my vows are already pretty long.

Dear Anna, 

Thank you! For everything. From the first day I met you I knew you were going to be an important part of my life and I'm glad you saw the same thing. You have been the light at the end of the tunnel for me. For a long time, long before I knew you, that light seemed so far away I didn't think I'd ever get to it. Then, after a while, I brought myself out of the darkness and started making my way towards that light. It took me a while to see you in the brightness but when I did I started running and haven't looked back since. You are not perfect, but you are perfect for me. There's not a thing I would change about you. You make me better too. You make me the person I am and keep me going. You keep me from going back to worst point in my life. I finally feel like I am in control of my life because I am making the decision to live a happy life because you are there in this happy life and I never want to be apart of you, not for a minute, not for a day, and not for any time. 

You are the fire in my life, you are the hope in my heart and the breath in my lungs. You are the reason I live, you are the only person for me and I love you more than any words can say. Not the best book, poem, or song can express the way i feel about you and I only hope that you know how much I love you by how much you love me. And I will try to show you how much I love you everyday for the rest of eternity. You have helped me through tough times, you have made me smile and laugh and cry and yell and so many other things. Happiness is hard to define. It's different for everyone. To some people it's money, success, material things. To others it's family and friends and good times and making memories. To others its being in love and having someone to fall back on. To me I can describe the epitome of happiness in my life in one word. You. You are the happiness in my life, and Anna Kendrick I hope you know now that not only did all my birthday wishes come true, but any wish I've ever had you have catered to and made come true. I love you now, forever and beyond. 

All my love,   
Britt.


End file.
